It's Complicated
by Literally No One
Summary: Hiccup was his name. Yup, his parents thought such a name would be unique and one of a kind. They didn't mention embarrassing or straight out stupid. But they also never mentioned the future he would endure after his mother died. Race to the edge teens in a modern world.
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this idea from many stories of modern Hiccup being abused by his father. Before I go on. The fathers identity has not been made clear. So it may or may no be Stoic. So, don't fret. Fair warning, there will be child abuse in the next chapter. I do NOT encourage that kind of behaviour. So please, don't think I enjoy child abuse. Also this does not mean I've stopped writing forgotton but not lost. I just haven't had the right inspiration to continue on what I have so far.**_

* * *

Merry Christmas? Yeah, that was something Hiccup hasn't said since the year his mother passed. Ever since that dreadful day, when Christmas comes around it's a not so merry time of year for him. You could say he's become a scrooge? Is that what you called people who don't care for the happiest time of year? He didn't care. His father certainly didn't. He was to busy drunk off his butt and knocked out on the couch. He didn't take his wife's death very well. In fact, Hiccup is fearful every day the man came home. Because he was usually drunk. And when he was drunk, he blamed Hiccup for his wife's death and would beat him. So much that at some occasions, Hiccup would loose consciousness and wake up the next morning.

Battered and bruised, he took care of his injuries and told not a living soul. He kept all his emotions bottled up and all his scars covered by long sleeves and pants. His only friend was an inanimate object. Writing his heart out in a lockable journal was his way of escape from this new hell of a life. He went from the crazy nerd at school, to the quiet drone that automatically did everything needed for school but never spoke, never smiled and never made eye contact. No one noticed, you see, because he was lonely since before his mother died. Sure people knew he was there. But they passed him off without a second glance, and the bully always targets the weakest ones. So naturally, at home wasn't the only place he got scars.

But that all changed one day.

His father never bothered to pay the bills, let alone remembered, normally coming home drunk. With access to his fathers bank account he has managed to keep the bills in check without getting caught. On a sunny monday morning Hiccup woke to the sound of his father smashing something. That was a usual thing to happen when he got angry. Whatever he was smashing must have not been working. Hiccup was just glad the attention wasn't on him at the beginning of this particular day. Sitting up in bed he double checked the calender. Yep. July fifteenth. His birthday. When he heard the front door bang shut, signaling the departure of his father, the boy stayed lying in bed for a good hour and a half. Finally Hiccup sprung from bed and rushed to get dressed. This was the day he loved. Yeah, it was just a regular day with a tag, but when it was his birthday the only presents he got came in the mail. Trudging down the dirt covered stairs he froze at the last step. His heart sank deep into his stomach and he felt sick. His father had destroyed the laptop. The only way Hiccup had access to the bills.

"No-no-no-no." He mumbled. Heart beating fast, he ran to the small table that was covered in filth and old meals as well as the destroyed device. He fumbled with the parts. What was he thinking, he wasn't a technician. He couldn't fix this! But if he didn't, the bills would go past date and they'd be in a big pile of trouble. Tears pricked at his eyes. If his dad got a letter in the mail saying the bills are overdue, not only would he be angry, but he would find out Hiccups been wasting his 'precious' money for something he thought was a stupid hoax, just so people higher in the academy could steal their money. Boy would he get a thrashing for that. Heart beating dangerously fast, Hiccup had no idea how to get a new computer. He couldn't ask his dad for obvious reasons and he didn't have his own money to go out and buy one.

 _thump_

Hiccup jumped at the sudden sound of a rock crashing into the window, but not hard enough for the glass to break.

"Get out here, useless! It's monday beat down time!" It was Seth Gurgly otherwise known as 'Snotlout'. He gasped, clearly forgetting the swear Snotlout had made at the end of the school year to beat up every nerd on monday throughout the entire summer. Another rock hit the window. Hiccup looked around, desperate to find a good route of escape. The house was messy because no one has cleaned it in three years. The only times Hiccup was able to clean it was in the summer. And that had only started for him. For he had taught a few weeks of summer school at a different learning academy half an hour further then his school. Mind you, those were the only few weeks he had actually spoke since the start and end of his school year.

Pretty depressing. Isn't it.

He found his opening. A small closet blocked by black garbage bags, long since abandoned. He threw one out of the way and opened the closet. The boy nearly screamed when a family of mice scurried for another home. He shivered and made himself go in. Closing the door firmly, he was consumed in darkness. After five painstaking minutes he heard his front door bang open.

"Where are you, useless? I know you're in here!" Snotlout yelled, making sure he was loud enough in case the boy was hiding upstairs. "Look for him." The twins nicknamed 'Ruffnut and Tuffnut' were Snotlouts goons. They did his bidding and never protested. As long as there was beating and danger involved, they usually did as told with eager smiles. Hiccup shut his eyes tightly, even though it was already dark. He sat in udder silence for what felt like an eternity, when finally he heard Ruffnuts report.

"The house is dirty and empty, sir. No trace of Hiccup anywhere." As Hiccup held his breath, he prayed to Thor they wouldn't find him. His prayers must have been heard by loki and not Thor, because he felt something start crawling up his hand. He screamed.

"In there!" Soon Hiccup heard the bags being tossed away and the door was pulled open. All the while Hiccup was struggling to get the pest off his arm, but when he saw the twins he stopped. "Grab him. He'll regret trying to hide." The twins each grabbed an arm and practically dragged him out. The spider crawled further up Hiccups arm. Snotlout pinched it between finger and thumb, raising the now squirming insect. With an evil smirk, he squished it. Laughing he smudged it's guts on Hiccups forehead. The twins joined in with small giggles.

"No one gets away from Snotlout." Tuffnut began.

"You just get it worse if you try." Ruffnut finished. In the blink of an eye, Snotlouts fist made contact with Hiccups gut. With all his will, Hiccup held back screams of pain. A full half hour went by of unstoppable torture. Although, Snotlout had beaten up Phil, or otherwise known as 'Fishlegs' before hunting down Hiccup, so he wasn't as enthusiastic with his punches. So luckily, sooner more then later, he stopped abruptly.

"I'll finish this later, useless. And DON'T try to hide then." The poor bruised boy just crumbled to the ground as the two let go. He clenched his stomach as the pain surged. The laughing trio left the residents and he was left alone once more. Bright rays from the sun made their why into the house, not matching the boys now sorrowful mood. At length, he got to a stand and went to patch himself up.

 _Happy birthday to me._

He thought miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Change of plans. I got carried away this chapter. So last chapters warning goes to The next chapter. Chapter three. So, be ready._**

* * *

 _Dear journal,_

 _Today is NOT the best birthday ever. In fact, it's been the worst one as of yet. With the laptop in pieces I can't pay the bills secretly. And if I can't do that, who knows what will happen. I'm afraid my father will kill me because of it. You're the only one I trust, journal. I know this sounds completely insane, and I'm the only one reading the words you possess. Still, I will cherish you, for you are the only one that is as silent as me with an entire story locked up inside for only you to know._

 _Forever in pieces never to be put back together,_

 _Your owner._

Hiccup knew the ending was a bit of a strange one. Someone does not simply own a friend. Then again, this so called friend of his wasn't even a person. He had spent roughly twenty minutes tending to his new wounds and twice that amount cleaning up the garbage spilled from the bags, as to not gain any extra angry punches from his father. It was crystal clear what his father was gonna do when he returned to the abode. Come stomping in, grumbles in no way quietly about the mess he lives in (yet, he doesn't bother cleaning it), then he would require more beer from the refrigerator filled with packs of the vile liquor. After an hour of chugging, he would storm up to Hiccups room and beat the hell out of him.

The young journalists, as he began calling himself, always dreaded hearing the bang bang bang of his heavy feet coming up the stairs. Only signaling his night of pain was just beginning. He sat quietly in his room for a moment. Before he heard a muffled ring come from the hallway. Oh yeah, one last thing. He has no door to his room. It was taken off by his father when he first tried to hit Hiccup and he hid in his room.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

He stood from his desk and went to investigate. The ringing got louder as he got further down the hall. He saw a bundle of shirts on a small table and moved them. The ringing got unnecessarily higher and he cringed. Out of nowhere, it stopped. There was a beep. And then a voice that Hiccup hadn't heard in three and a half years.

"Hello, this is the Blodfist residents, I'm Tara Blodfist. No one can take your call right now, so please leave a message and we'll try to call ya back!"

He felt a lump in his throat. Hiccup knew he was going to cry. Who wouldn't, hearing their mothers voice when she was dead. There was another beep.

"This is Eret sonclo, calling the household of my boss Drago Blodfist. Sir, you haven't been to work for a week now. We need you here. That is all." A click. And all was silent once more. His father hasn't been at work for a week? Then where was he going during the day? The place he owned was a store with mythical creatures and dragons. He was very obsessed with dragons, actually. Hiccup got his interest in the creature from his father. Originally he would have been happy to like something the eldest man of the house did. But now he tried to hate everything that man took interest in.

"Where the hell has my father been this whole week?" Hiccup said to himself, clearly befuddled by this mystery. He looked at the clock. It was exactly twelve in the afternoon. His stomach grumbled, reminding him he hasn't eaten since yesterday evening. He stumbled more then walked, down the filth covered stairs, and made his way to the kitchen. It was more of a junkyard, though. Opening the refrigerator, he saw with complete disgust, that all that remained in that appliance were packs of beer. The young boy wasn't stupid, he knew he needed food to survive. But the house was officially fresh food out.

He sighed and shut the door. The only way he could get food was if he stole it. A few weeks ago that was his game plan. Always, his game plan. So, he snatched an empty bag from the floor and slipped on his flip flops. Deciding it best, he quietly left through the back door. He was lucky that day he put on a long sleeved red shirt and some regular dark jeans that were longer then he was tall, because they weren't too bright so he wouldn't be as easy to spot. Jumping over the fence skillfully, he went straight for the house he knew was best. To that family, he felt like a borrower. They had a huge stash of food they would never know some was missing. The ingerman house. Fishlegs was oblivious when he was home alone, cause he was normally doing his favorite hobby. Chemistry experiments. That kids parents spoiled him and gave him everything he needed. A little surprise when he is regularly beaten by Snotlout. Walking up to the house, Hiccup listened carefully. No running T.V. Fishlegs was most definitely in his room experimenting.

"Or maybe unconscious." Hiccup whispered to himself, trying to calm his spiking nerves. Snotlout had beaten him up today. And he wasn't as use to that sort of thing. Spotting and open window, he took in a big breath, made sure no one was near, and jumped in. The house was deathly quiet. It was spooky. Shuttering, he thought he would look in the kitchen first, the obvious place for food. But when he took one step a moan came from the room ahead. He froze in his steps. Quiet. Then another moan. By instinct, he dropped the bag and ran ahead. Fishlegs was sprawled on the ground, glasses a foot away and bent in unnatural angles. Hiccup skidded to his knees and shook the boy. He moaned once more. "Oh god." He looked around and saw what he needed. Springing to his feet he ran to the phone. Grabbing it and dialing 9-1-1 he hesitated. He hasn't spoken on a phone for years. His thoughts were interrupted when a voice came from the other end.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"Hey, um. I'm at the ingerman household. Twenty-three wayward drive. I found Phil nearly unconscious-" he paused and looked over at him once more. Multiple bruises were showing on his arms. "With several bruises and blood on his mouth."

"Ok stay calm. Is he still conscious?" The women questioned.

"Uhh-" just as he said that a small whimper came from the wounded boy. "Yeah."

"Good. Make sure he doesn't loose consciousness, we don't want to loose him. We'll be there as fast as we can." Hiccup nodded, not caring that she didn't see it. When he took a breath it came back out in multiple puffs. "Stay calm, alright hun?" Hiccup almost choked at being called hun. "Are his parents home?"

"No." He replied shortly.

"Why are you there?" He couldn't simply say he was gonna steal food. He had to tell her a lie. _Great_.

"He invited me over. When he didn't answer the door I jumped through an open window and found him like this."

"Well I'm glad he did." _Thank the gods, she bought it!_

"What do I do now?" It came out as a plea, and he hated sounding like that. But she seemed to ignore that, like it was normal.

"Just make sure he doesn't sleep." To his relief he heard sirens. "I'm gonna hang up now, the others can take care of you two." She went silent and he ran to the door, dropping the phone on his way. Throwing the door open, two men raced in.

"The parlor." Hiccup half whispered. They went in and got to Fishlegs. A crowd started forming. Hiccup felt a clog in his throat. He HATED being the center of attention. Before anyone could stop him, he tore through the house and out the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

**things really pick up this chapter. Thanks for the reviews by the way! You're all awesome.**

* * *

"The daddy bear said; 'someone's been eating my soup!' And the mommy bear said; 'someone has also been eating my soup!'. And the baby bear said; 'someone has been eating my soup, and it's all gone!'" Heather held back a groan. She and her friend were watching their neighbors daughter, and her friend had the grand idea of reading a story. Now, don't get her wrong, Astrid had quite the talent for reading stories. It just bored Heather to death.

She had played every game on her phone (she didn't have many. She mostly kept to the social apps) to the point where she beat every high score, during that time Astrid had read five and a half stories so far. But the kid wasn't even close to tired, which had been their hope, that way they could do their own thing. As if Thor saw her thoughts, a yawn came from the direction of the kid. She could have smiled, but didn't. Her ears perked, a small yet unmistakable sound of a siren came to her attention. She had quite the good hearing. With sensitive hearing, she hears stuff sometimes from a block away. Astrid thought it was creepy.

"Do you hear that?" Man, she has to get out of that habit. Heather knew Astrid couldn't hear it. She quickly took it back. "Never mind. I'll be right back." Astrid rose an eyebrow in response but let her go, seeing as the young girl they were babysitting was losing consciousness on her lap. Heather made her way to the front door and opened it. A breeze met her and she shielded her eyes from the suns rays. Sure enough, an ambulance was driving towards her block. "That's weird.." she mumbled. What shocked her more, was where it stopped. Was an Ingerman hurt? That was unusual.

Before she could stop herself, she was running to the house. A few other people came out of their houses as well, to see what was up. The door opened and the men went in. A moment later came out with the Ingerman kid on a stretcher. A collective gasp came from the slowly growing crowd at the sight of the boy. Bruises all over, blood dripping from his nose and out his mouth. She felt sick.

"Someone, call his parents!" Heather jumped at the voice behind her. It was Astrid.

"I've calling Mr. Ingermans work now." Said a woman holding a phone up to her ear. Something red flashed to the left of Heather. She spun to look. Someone jumped over the fence of a house and she heard the person open and close a door. She decided to go have a look. Her father always said she was way too curious for her own good, but sometimes it gave her the upper hand. Like when she heard meowing from an ally and went to investigate, only to find the tiniest cat in the world. They got her immediately to a vet and she's now a proud member of the family. About to knock she looked down at herself, making sure she was presentable. A black tank top with a white silhouette of a dragon. Short jeans and a few bracelets. She hadn't realized she had no shoes on. Anyway, Heather finally knocked on the door firmly four times.

* * *

Hiccup nearly tripped when four short knocks came to him as he struggled through the kitchen to run to his room. Had someone seen him? Would they think he beat Fishlegs up? He couldn't just leave them standing there. When another set of knocks where sounded he had no other choice. Walking to the door, he opened it a crack. It was a girl, who looked maybe a year older. Her hair was pitch black and in a loos braid. She was wearing on of the tank tops his father sells. They made eye contact. Dimmed green eyes met brighter green eyes that were filled with curiosity.

"Hello, um. Do you live here?" She immediately regretted saying that. How stupid a question was that? He only nodded.

"Ok.." she tried to think of something to say before asking the serious question. "My names Heather." She put on a smile. He gave heruw a look that clearly meant ' _why are you here?'_ She sighed.

"Alright, I'll get right to the point. Did you call the ambulance for the Ingerman kid? We didn't see anyone else there, and I saw you jump over the backyard fence." He shook his head vigorously, almost too quickly. Seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere, she gave him a small smiled and a slight wave before walking away. Hiccup stared after her. Did she just...talk to him? And not in an angry tone of voice? Unsure of what happened, he shut the door. Heather walked back to the house they were babysitting the girl. That is until Astrid stopped her.

"It's fine. Her mom came home early. Wanna go to my house? The mayor is my fathers best friend. Maybe we can play Call of duty." Heather nodded. They started their trend to Astrids house. At first, it was quiet. Then Heather decided to comment.

"Ya know. I've never see you as a girl to play stuff like call of duty." Astrid smiled.

"My dads says I'm like a chocolate covered nut. All sweet and nice on the outside. But inside I'm a nut, fearless, relentless, thoughtful and scary."

"And allergic to yourself?" Heather questioned with a smirk.

"Like my dad said-" she started talking in an old man voice. "You just ruined a perfectly good metaphor." They laughed. Heather couldn't stop herself from looking back at the boys house. "What's up?" Astrid asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." Astrid shrugged.

"There we are." She pointed a few houses ahead. "Race ya!" Before Heather could move Astrid dashed ahead.

"No fair!" Heather complained before running herself. Once she made it to the door Astrid was leaning against it with a hige grin.

"I win." She glared at her.

"I see that" Astrid toppled over when someone opened the door that she was currently leaning on. Heather lost it.

"Dad!" Astrid exclaimed in annoyance.

* * *

" _Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick tock!_ " Hiccup repeated that while pacing his room. " _Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock it's four o'clock!_ " He combed his fingers through his hair, eyes wide with fright. This had become a tradition to him. When his father doesn't come home before four it means he had gone drinking. Pacing back and forth, waiting for doom to come home. " _Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock!_ " He heard a car pull into the garage.

 _"Tick tock. Tick tock it's four o'clock. Tick tock here comes my doom. Tick tock. Just end it now!"_

The door downstairs was thrown open. Grunts echoed through the house as the man made his way in. Hiccup could already hear his mumbling.

"He did it. He killed my wife." Finally. The bang of his feet on the stairs. Hiccup stood with his back flat against the furthest wall from the door. A shadow came first. But then the huge man came next. His black beard poorly groomed. "You. Killed. My. Wife! You little brat!" Before he could brace himself, a hard hand made contact with his face. The force pushed him sideways as he held back a scream. Something firm slammed his abdomen and he barely muffled his cry. He saw his father grabbed his desk chair and raise it above his head.

"No!" Hiccup blocked his sight with his arms and closed his eyes. He heard a step. And then he saw a white light as the chair met his body. He collapsed, trying to figure out how to breathe again. To his horror. There was a click. When he got his vision back a gun was being pointed at him. "No. No-no-no please! Please, don't do this!" Hiccup pleaded.

"I don't know why I didn't do this sooner." Drago spat before he pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

**That moment you get caught up in stuff and don't write until you're at school...yeah, sorry about the late update. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I was walking to the house when it happened. The gunshot. the scream. It was terrifying. Whats gonna happen to him?"

"Once he's out of intensive care, he'll probably be put in a foster home until things are figured out and if the man is caught. Now please, start from the beginning."

"Alright. Well, my mom put two and two together, that my brother and I were never really at the park during the start of summer. When we had to spill what we were really doing, she marched us out and told us we can't come back until we've apologized to the people we hurt. While I went to Hiccup's house Tuff went to Fishlegs house."

"Tuff, Hiccup, and Fishlegs? Are they their real names?"

"No. Nicknames. Oh, all but Hiccup. He was named that."

"Please use the correct names, then." Ruffnut nodded

"Yes ma'am. While I went to Hiccups house, Trevor went to Phils house." The woman smiled and wrote something on her notes. "I was walking up the path to the door when I heard it. A huge bang. And then an ear splitting scream came from the upper floor. What really scared me was when it stopped abruptly. My legs moved on their own, and I ran to the door and started banging on it. Practically screaming till my voice was gone, demanding someone open the door." Ruffnuts mother tightened her grip on her daughters shoulder.

"You did the right thing sweetie. Without you, that poor boy might have died of blood loss." Her mother assured her. Ruffnut shuddered at the thought. "Go on." She took a deep breath before continuing.

* * *

"I don't know why I didn't do this sooner." Were the last words Hiccup heard before he pulled the trigger. A powerful pain shot through him through his stomach. He let out a scream of utter pain and terror. But the sound stopped when a gigantic hand held firmly onto his mouth, making it impossible for the scream to go on any longer. Things went so quiet, Hiccup could hear his heartbeat quickening. Bright spots came to his vision. Trying to breathe proved difficult.

"Don't fight it, boy." His father growled. "Just let it take you. Go down to hell for killing my wife!" Loud bangs caused Drago to look up.

"LET ME IN! WHY WAS THERE A GUNSHOT?! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Drago glared. How did that person get there so quickly? "I'M CALLING THE POLICE, OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!" At those words Drago dropped Hiccup like a rag doll and raced down the stairs. He grabbed his keys and nearly flew to the garage. By then, the girl had slammed herself hard onto the front door, and managed to destroy the hinges. Ruffnut ran like the wind up the stairs, while trying to contact the police. That's when she saw him. Blood on his red shirt. Face pale and eyes hazy. She almost screamed. But someone had picked up.

* * *

"And, that's what happened. I didn't see the man, or the cars license plate. Sorry." The woman only nodded.

"It's alright. What you did was enough." She stood and mother and daughter followed suit. "Go back to your home. I'm sure this is still coming as a shock for her, so make sure you're ready when it fully sets in." She told Mrs. Thorston. She watched as the two walked out. Sitting back down at her desk she opened the case file. Hiccup Blodfist. No known relatives, mother perished, father now wanted for attempted murder. This kid really had a tough life. The door was opened again.

"Sorry to disturb you, but the patient is awake." She stood automatically and headed for the door and to the room. When she got there, his eyes were firmly shut. And she thought at first, the nurse meant a different patient. Just as she was about to leave he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." She smiled and walked closer. His eyes darted around the room, clearly unsure as to where he was. "Well. Good afternoon, more like." She laughed softly. He just continued to look around. So, she went by the book, and answered unasked questioned. "You've been out for half a day since the emergency surgery to get that bullet out. By miracle it missed important internal organs. You're very lucky, Hiccup." When she said his name, he finally faced her. And the look told her all. He was scared, insecure, unstable and in pain. She reached a hand out to hold his, but he retracted. Although he regretted it as a slight pain surged through his entire arm. "It's ok. Everything is gonna be fine." She knew that was a complete lie. His father was crazy, and still out there. As long as he didn't know, she figured he wouldn't freak out.

"You're awake!" Someone came in through the slightly ajar door. The doctor nodded.

"Yeah, but he hasn't spoken a word." The nurse nodded as she checked the IV. She joined the nurse in busying herself with her notepad, looking him down, taking in his pale skin and bodily motion. He was mostly still, but he would fidget with his gown as if it were very interesting. At length, he grew tired, for she had snuck some pain medicine into his IV that would make him sleepy. When all was still she stretched. This was gonna be a long recovery round.

* * *

"Heather, dear! I'm home!" Eret entered his home after a long night on the job. Heather trampled down the stairs at the sound of her fathers voice.

"Dad!" She jumped and he grabbed her mid jump in a hug. "You're boss never even comes, why'd you have to stay overnight?" She practically pleaded. He ruffled her hair after letting her go.

"The security Guard called off late. I told your mother, she must not have gotten my text.

"That's because she was in surgery. A young boy was shot by his own father!" He gasped.

"Oh gods. What is with some people? Did you know him?" Heather nodded.

"I talked to him yesterday dad. At twelve I talked to him. But he didn't answer my questions or anything. He just stared at me.." She felt a tear come to her eye.

"It's ok, sweetie." He got down on his knees and cupping her face. They were a tall family, but she was surprisingly short for her age. "There was nothing you could've done, you had no idea." She sniffed.

"I know. But, dad. Astrid talked to Ruth. She thinks his dad was your boss."


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, sorry for the late update. also, bravedragonof214 is the only one who noted that Heather was Erets daughter! XD enough talking. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _Ring! Ring!_

A woman in a green V neck and dark blue jeans, stood from her computer and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, this is she. Really? You've got someone who could use our help?" She subconsciously started chewing her nail, which she normally did talking on the phone. "Shot by his own father? That's terrible! Who would ever shoot their own child. I certainly wouldn't, she means everything to me." She used her shoulder to keep the phone at her ear, and grabbed a pen and paper. "Alright. So, when he's better we'll come over and chat. No, thank you. Bye, have a nice day." She pressed end call, then began dialing again.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, guess what. There's someone at the hospital, and they need someone to bring him into a foster home."

"Who, and what house?"

"Our house. We're gonna take in 'Hiccup Blodfist, who was shot by his father yesterday."

"Shot by his father? Jesus...wait. did the father get away?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"My friend, Ruth, saved a kid who was shot by who could only be his father, seeing as he seemed to know his way around the house and got the car, just yesterday. Maybe that's him!"

"You might be right, Astrid."

"When are we meeting him?"

"After dinner, around eight. They said he should feel better and be more coherent then. But we can't stay long, the hospital closes at nine." She could practically see her daughter nod.

"I'm still at the mayor's. Maybe he can drive me over there?"

"That's a good idea. Get him on for me." There was a muffle. Then a male voice.

"This is Stoic."

"Hey Stoic. We're gonna meet someone at the hospital around eight. Do ya think you could give her a ride?"

"Of course! Anything for the craziest girl I'm proud to know." She smiled.

"Thank you. I hope she's not causing too much trouble." He laughed.

"She's not causing ME trouble. But my brother is about to loose his mind when he looses in the racing game they just un-paused." Mrs. Hofferson laughed.

"I'm glad my daughter is having fun."

"So, meeting someone at the hospital? What for?" Stoic asked. She hears an angry rant in the background, that could only be Stoics brother.

"We're meeting our new foster child. But he was sent to the hospital. I'm sure you've heard about the father shooting his son by now, seeing as you're mayor."

"Aye. What a bastered. Should have never taken the chance if he couldn't take care of the boy."

"I wholeheartedly agree."

"Did I just hear a Hofferson agree with me? Woe."

"Shut up." Stoic let out his jolly laugh.

"See ya there, friend." He hung up and she put the phone down with a smile. They had been friends since Greg first met him in their teenage years. What great memories they made, with the opportunities door wide open because Stoic was son of the mayor. She skipped back to her desk and sat down. Once she sent a heads up to her husband, she continued writing her novel.

* * *

It was eight ten, when Hiccup woke up. All he saw was light, everything else was blurred. As if in a dream state. He blinked a few times to try and clear his vision, but that resulted in almost no improvement.

"Hey there. Can you hear me?" A woman's voice came from his right. He tried to move his head but when he did, the entire blurry room spun. At last, everything became a clear picture. A hospital room. Why was he in a hospital? He was barely awake a minute and his mind swarmed with questions. "Look over here." He barely managed to turn his head. "Good. You can hear, and understand my words." The blond woman sighed with relief. "You seem to be getting through this just fine." _Getting through WHAT just fine?_ Hiccup wanted to say. But it ended up coming out as a moan.

"It's ok, just don't move." The woman, who was obviously the doctor, instructed. "There's someone here to visit you." She stood and left the bedside. That's what really confused him. _Who would visit him? Why was he in the hospital in the first place?_ He heard a door open. "He's awake." People walked into the room. And then another woman came to his line of sight. She was wearing green, had black hair with blond highlights and was sprouting a smile.

"Hello!" She had a light voice, and didn't look older then thirty. Twenty five at least. "How are you doing?" He didn't want to answer anything. He was too confused to. She watched him, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe he won't answer, mom." Hiccup now realised a girl was present. "My friend said he didn't talk at all when she tried to talk to him before."

"Astrid, honey. Just give him time." Now came a male voice. He seemed oddly kind, even though if Hiccup had done that, his father would have become an animal.

"Here-" there was a small jolt, and Hiccup winced. "Sorry, this thing isn't as smooth as it's supposed to be." As she says that, Hiccup feels his upper body go up slightly. When he turned his head he saw a man in a suit with blond hair that must have gone into a ponytail, and the girl. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and black sports leggings with blue designs. Her blond hair lay limp in a braid on her shoulder, she also sported a black headband, and her eyes were sky blue. She stared at him.

"Uh. Is he ok? He's staring at me." She questioned, looking at the doctor. In response she laughed. If Hiccup had the will to blush, he would have.

"He's fine. Must take an interest in sporty girls." She winked and Astrid blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. The man, who must be her father, ruffled her hair.

"Quit it!" She pulled his arm away. Hiccup for once, wished he had the strength to smile. They were the picture perfect family. The mom laughed.

"Anyway, Hiccup. My names Jane Hoffman. You can call me Jane." Jane said. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Why would he call an adult by their first name, that's impolite.

"And you can call me Abram." The dad said, smiling as well.

"I'm Astrid." The girl introduced herself. It was clear she still felt rather awkward after he stared at her for almost two minutes. He was extremely embarrassed, and she was too. Finally. Hiccup found his voice. So he said the two words that he's wanted to say ever since he woke.

"What happened?" It was weak, and he sounded like he had screamed for an hour straight. But they heard it nonetheless.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" Jane asked. He shook his head slightly, as to not make his world spin again. "How do I say this." Jane walked over, and sat on the bed. She took his hand in hers, trying to be ever so careful. "Yesterday night, you were shot. The doctor told us, while we were waiting for you to wake, that it was a miracle it didn't hit your much needed internal organs." He stared into her jet blue eyes, slowly taking this in. He couldn't recall being shot at all.

"Don't you remember at all?" Astrid questioned. Again, he shook his head. She shared a look with her father. He got the message, and walked her out. After the door closed he spoke.

"We should wait for the right time, sweetheart." He told her.

"But what if his father finds out he's alive, and comes to finish what he started?"

"Then we stay on guard, and never let Hiccup out of our sight. You got that honey?" Astrid nodded.

"If I see that jerk, I'll show him just what my karate trainer taught me." She said, determined.

"Join the police force if you want to chase him down." Her father joked. "Kids should never go after dangerous men. Especially if he tried to kill a kid, just like you."

"I understand." Astrid pouted slightly. He patted her shoulder.

"It's ok. Just, when he's settled in, watch his back." At that, they rejoined Jane and the doctor in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**nothing much happens this chapter. I kinda rambled on for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

Unfortunately for Hiccup, the requested time in the hospital after surgery such as his. Was two weeks. Most of which was spent reading a book Astrid dropped off the second day, when they were told how long he'd be in. He never spoke. If he had to, it was a rare 'yes' or 'no' or the answer to the; 'rate your pain, one being dull to nothing, ten being unbearable.' At that moment, he had his nose in the book. Surprisingly, Astrid was more of the serious fiction book kinda girl. And he was very enthralled by the book. That was when Doctor Darla came in.

"How are you?" She asked. As usual, he said nothing. She sighed, she's been trying to get him to say something more then a two letter word. "Well. I've got some good news for you." He gave her a look. Good news always came in the form of; 'I'm leaving the room now, press that button on the remote if you need anything'. She went on. "You're being released today. Once they know for sure you're healed enough."

"Awesome." She was taken back. That was the longest word he has said in two weeks, two full syllables! Darla smiled.

"The hofferson's should be here by lunch." Hofferson'S? They were all coming? That's a bit unnecessary. But he said nothing. Sure, he knew since the first day that he would be their foster child. He wasn't exactly happy about it, though. He's heard about Astrid, but never saw her at school. He knew Snotlout was always flirting with her, and living in her house while Snotlout knew the address? Yeah, he wasn't looking forward to that. She checked his IV, then stuck some pills on the rolling table.

"Take those." She said sternly. He dropped the book on his lap. She knew by now, that if you weren't watching him, he wouldn't take the pills. Instead he would throw them away. Heck, once he stashed them to take them all at once, almost getting away with it too. He grabbed the pills, his water, and chugged them down. Satisfied, she walked to the door.

"The nurse will be here in an hour or so to remove the IV." When the door closed, Hiccup ripped a tissue from the box and held it to his mouth. Out came soggy pills. The reason why he didn't like taking them, and the reason why he tried to overdose is simple. The nurse had no choice but to tell him after he asked. His father was still out there. And that really scared him, to the point where at times, he thinks he should give his dad the wish he wants. And burn in hell.

He was so deep in thought that when the nurse came in, he looked at the clock and saw it was eleven already.

"Time to get rid of that IV." She smiled. He didn't move or talk as she got to work, but was relieved when it was finally over. "Alright. I will leave you to relax. And should be back soon."

* * *

Hiccup was woken an hour later, to be told that he had fallen asleep, although he didn't recall even closing his eyes. Turns out the only person there was the person who was in charge of putting kids into foster homes.

"Hello, my names Hillary, I'm gonna bring you to my house until Mrs. Hofferson brings the approval forms." Her voice was surprisingly dark, and it didn't match her light features. The nurse beside her took to pulling in a wheelchair.

"This is just a precaution. Thanks for bringing it, Hillary." He said after Hiccup made a look of dismay. Helping him out of the bed, Hillary left momentarily while the nurse got Hiccup in some clothing, which were quite baggy, as Mrs. Hofferson got them at the store without knowing his size. Then he was plopped down in the wheelchair and off they were. He still felt drowsy, and barely kept his head up on the way out. Doctors, nurses, and other patients looked at him with sorrow. A kid his age in the hospital was never a happy sight. When they got out into the fresh air, Hiccup realized how long he has been indoors. Just his luck, her car was built for a wheelchair to be wheeled in.

"Here comes a bump!" Hillary warned, as she backed up into the back. After latching the chair she closed the door and went into the driver side. Starting the engine she commented; "the doctor doesn't want you straining yourself. She also wants you to stay in that wheelchair the rest of the day." When she received no response, she looked behind her when at the stop sign. He was silently looking out the window, an elbow rested on the seat armrest and his palm cupping his cheek. Lets just say, he didn't look happy. She decided to turn on the radio.

"Today's weather will be sunny, just partly cloudy. Nice enough to go on a peaceful stroll around the neighborhood." The woman on the station said.

"Maybe we can go on a walk, I'll gladly help you by pushing the chair." Hillary smiled at him through the rearview mirror. He just ignored her and watched as the building went by. The rest of the car ride was basically quiet. In fact, it was the quietest car rise she's had with a foster child. But she understood it. For what his been through, she wouldn't like adults either. She had ask how bad it was. And the Doctor said there were many old injuries and quite a few fresh bruises. No to mention he was as skinny as a stick, and looked as though you could snap him in half pretty easily.

* * *

Returning to her house, she found the Hofferson car already waiting. Stopping the engine, she jumped out and went to get Hiccup. When she pulled open the door she was stopped dead. Hiccup had hastily looked away, but he didn't go fast enough. She saw the tears staining his face. Trying to pretend she never saw it, Hillary rolled him out.

"Heya!" Mrs. Hofferson walked over with a smile. "Sorry about the clothes, Hiccup. Didn't know your size." He said nothing, and looked at the hem of the oversized shirt as if it was interesting.

"We have a few boring things to do." Hillary began. "She's gotta show me the paperwork, and I have to tell her the information. Pretty boring. Maybe you kids could go for a walk?" Hiccups head jerked up hearing 'you kids'. Astrid nodded.

"Sounds fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid had worn her good clothing today. A red T-shirt and blue jeans, so she didn't expect to go for a walk pushing a wheelchair. But she decided to do it anyway. Things didn't begin to swimmingly. First, when Astrid tried to get on the side walk she hit a bump, and almost sent him flying. Why didn't wheelchairs come with seat belts? Then she started walking a bit too fast.

"It's hard not to walk fast." She complained. He just stayed quiet as she tried not to push him like she was gonna send him to space. Halfway through the walk she turned around to head back. Then Snotlout saw her. He saw her back, so didn't see Hiccup at first.

"Hey, babe." She groaned.

"I told you, don't call me babe." She came to a stop and turned to confront him.

"Why are you pushing a wheelchair?" He questioned, walking around her. As he saw the chairs resident, Hiccup turned his head the opposite direction. "Useless?" Hiccup closed his eyes tightly. Astrid pushed Snotlout.

"Don't call him that, jerk!"

"What, is he too lazy to walk?" Astrid clinched her hand into a fist. And punched Snotlouts nose.

"For your information, Snotface, Hiccup was SHOT by his own father two weeks ago! Only today he got out of the hospital!" Snotlout held his nose as blood began dripping. "And if it wasn't for Ruffnut, he would be dead. Like you'll be if you don't scat!"

"You might have broke my nose!"Snotlout yelled, holding his head up so the blood wouldn't poor out.

"Good! Now get out of my sight. Now!" He ran for it. Hiccup couldn't help but smirk. She cracked her knuckles. "God that idiot. Doesn't care about peoples feelings."

As she pulled him over the bump back to the house Astrid noted no one was coming out of the house, so they'd have to wait a little to go home. She knocked on the door, and a moment later a man opened it.

"Hey." Astrid smiled. He smiled back.

"Why don't I take the wheel." He stepped out and took Astrids place to get Hiccup inside. He was happy to say as they maneuvered through the house, that the man (he guessed it was Hillary's husband) was a much better driver then Astrid. When they made it to the family room drinks were waiting. Hiccup turned it down with a simple nod, still scared to speak without a question asked or a statement spoken. Everything was still unusual for him. He'd spent three years, disciplined with a harsh slap when he so much as spoke one syllable around his father when he hadn't asked a question.

"Alright, we're done! It's official." Mrs. Hofferson came in announcing a moment later. Astrid sighed

"Thank god. Any longer here and I'll go insane."

"Why is that, Astrid?" Hillary asked with a small smirked.

"it's not you believe me. We're closer to Seth then I prefer to like. We ran it to the idiot on our walk." Mrs. Hofferson rolled her eyes.

"I told you, if you ignore him he'll stop bugging you." Astrid probably would have laughed, but she knew it'd be rude.

"Please, mom, you have NOT met Snotface Snotlout." her mother raised an eyebrow. "Remember when we were three? The twins got him so upset he had snot running from his nose. When he wiped his arm against it he smudged it all over his face. He can't get away from that nickname."

"Let's just migrate to the car and head home?" Astrid nodded at her moms suggestion and put her drink down.

"Yeah, Heather wants to meet him properly." She gave Hiccup a look. He almost broke his posture. Why is everyone so interested in him all the sudden? Yes, he was shot by his father, but it doesn't feel _normal._

Hilary helped Hiccup into the Hofferson car and waved them off as they pulled out of the drive.

"Mom, can I put on twenty one pilots?" Astrid asked in the passenger seat a few minutes after they left.

"Honey, I don't think their genre of music is the best idea right now."

"Why?" She froze as she thought. "Oh, right. Sorry." Her mom laughed.

"Thank goodness you weren't having another one of your 'moments.'" Astrid gasped and pushed her in the arm.

"Mom!"

* * *

"Tuffnut!" Astrid screamed out the window as the pulled up to their house. He was spraying graffiti on their wall again. Before her mom even stopped, she was out of the car and after the trouble maker. She was much more athletic so she caught up with him and they were both on the ground.

"Get off!" He exclaimed.

"Huh, as if! It's your lucky day, instead of cleaning this up right now, you can help me get Hiccup out of the car." She threatened.

"Okay, okay! Just please get off!" She pushed him against the ground and got off his back.

"Get off your sorry butt and help me." She said sternly. Astrids mom turned in her seat and looked at Hiccup with a wink.

"I don't think anyone will bully you with that feisty tiger on your side." She commented as the two walked over.

With some difficulty, they got him out and in the house.

"So, this is the hallway that leads to the living room, that leads to the kitchen, that leads to the never used dinning room." Astrid introduced him to the house as they maneuvered through it.

"I think he understands." Her mom rolled her eyes slightly.

"Humor me."

"Don't I do that everyday?" Astrid glared.

"let's just finish the house tour." When she looked at her mom she saw Tuffnut. "Hey! Get outside and clean up your mess!"

* * *

 **Sorry if Astrid seemed out of character in the last part. I'm in such a goofy mood right now. I'm also sorry for not updating in forever. I've got a lot of stuff going on and only now am able to write. More music will be mentioned. Dadadadadadadada! I dunno.**


End file.
